With the development of technologies, electrical devices are applied more and more widely. For example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied in devices such as indicators, signal lamps, instrument displays and cell phone backlights due to their advantages of small volume, high brightness, low heat production and low power consumption.
In order to guarantee normal use of LEDs, it is required to test LEDs for their illumination intensity etc. with test equipments. Therefore, it is generally required to fix an LED with an LED testing fixture for LED testing. That is, the testing fixture with the LED fixed thereon is further placed on a testing equipment. With the wide application of LEDs, specifications and models of LED products have increased continuously, and a plurality of corresponding testing fixtures is provided for different specifications and models of LEDs. That is, one model of LEDs corresponds to one specific type of testing fixture to facilitate testing LEDs of different specifications.
However, LEDs are generally produced in mass. LEDs corresponding to different models require a plurality of different testing fixtures, which causes high costs.